


Challenge Day 28: Balcony

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 3





	Challenge Day 28: Balcony

The halls were filled with music, voices and laughter. People wore the most expensive dresses and masks as they shared the newest gossip. Halamshiral was indeed like any other courts that he visited before, the masks and the costumes changed, but the rest was still the same.  
Their conversations were filled with intrigues or gossip. All of them wanted to achieve the same thing: Power. It was always about the amount of power and people were ready to take drastic measures to ensure it.  
All of them were too busy with themselves to notice the elven apostate that was wearing the Inquisition uniform.   
Solas never had been too fond of those events in the past, but he relished into it now. He leaned against one of the statues, a pleased smirk on his face while his eyes wandered as he watched the masked nobles.   
They played the game well, he gave them that, watched them while he held a glass of wine in his hands. Not the first glass by all means, and he actually lost count a while ago. There was a small number in his mind, and he wondered if that was the correct amount, but he actually did not care much about that. It was not as if he had the chance drink very often. He still kept his mind of course and he was well aware of what was going on in the winter palace.  
His eyes glanced over to the Inquisitor who stood not far from him. She held a glass of wine in her hand while she talked with one of the masked nobles as if she never had done anything else. But Solas knew that she never talked with nobles like that and that she never attended a ball as well. Yet she still looked like she was a part of it and the way that she looked in that dress...- he was certain that she looked more beautiful than the empress did.  
Her eyes caught his gaze, glinted with affection and a warmth before she excused herself and moved over to him. Each of her steps was graceful and no one would believe that this was her first time at court. “Inquisitor.” he greeted her in a tease. “That dress is suiting you well. You look absolutely beautiful.” Solas added as if those words were nothing more than a mere causality.   
With satisfaction, he noticed the little blush that appeared on her cheeks, making her even more endearing than she already was, and he found himself to enjoy to look at her.  
“I...uh...thank you.” she stuttered out quite flustered but there also was a beaming smile on her face. Fae was used to his flirtations after all but a compliment like that was something that she never had received before. “I hope that you are enjoying yourself as well? No one is treating you badly?” the young woman asked before she took a nervous sip out of her glass. Solas seemed to be so different, and she did not fail to notice the way he held himself. This was not the posture of an elven apostate but one of someone that was acquainted with court. He seemed to be smug and younger in a way. She never saw him like that before.  
“People are looking at me with curious glances from time to time. They do not know what to make of me because I do not look like a servant. These people might be shocked that there is an elf that poses as a guest. The rumors will be scandalous indeed.” Solas took a sip of his glass, the smug expression never leaving his face. “Despite that I am enjoying myself quite well. Halamshiral is indeed filled with so many intrigues, power and sex that there is not room for many other things. The food and the drinks are excellent and the servants are more than happy to refill my glass.” he chuckled, gave her no doubt that this was definitely not the first glass he drank that evening.  
“Solas...are you drunk?” Fae asked him bemused but it seemed actually very obvious that he was slightly tipsy at least. “I am not. My mind is completely functional.” he just answered in a confident way.  
His posture did not waver as he shifted lightly to change his position. “Come. Let us dance.” It was more a demand than a question, but she actually did not mind and took his hand gladly. Solas was not someone that asked for things like that, and he was no one that danced in front of others. That he did and that he asked her like that was nice for a change.   
Fae did not know if it was the wine or the atmosphere of the palace but Solas seemed to be more carefree, and she would even go as far as to say that he seemed to be more at home here as in any other place. It seemed to be natural for him to be here, which was odd because an elven apostate should not fit into a palace like he did.   
Solas gladly took the lead and guided her into the ballroom where they danced in front of all those people. He knew that this was not gaining her any favors with the court and that they probably caused rumors under those whispering nobles, but he did not care. It felt nice for a change to just relax, and he enjoyed each one of their dances.   
His eyes took in how beautiful she looked in her dress that moved with her with each step she took. She was just so lovely and it did not matter for once that he carried that weight on his shoulders. He probably was swayed by the atmosphere of this place, found peace and familiarity in it. No matter how often he had told himself that court life was nothing that he enjoyed, he had missed it.   
They danced with each other for a long time before they actually retreated to a balcony. Fae caught her breath with a giggle - her cheeks all painted with a pinkish hue. “I've never done anything like that.” she breathed out with a bright smile as she moved one hand to move it over the smooth fabric of his uniform. Solas just looked so stunning in his uniform, and it made even more prominent that he was build different than other elves were.   
She really wondered why that was and who he was because the way that he moved and held himself made clear that he was not a simple apostate. Fae could feel how Solas leaned into her, his weight pressing her into the railing of the balcony before he moved in for a kiss.  
His lips tasted sweet, like the wine he had drunk, and she enjoyed each second of that kiss. Enjoyed each inch of his body that pressed into her own. She knew that she would never be able to forget this evening. The same did go for him as well.


End file.
